virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
BTFF:AoD Acts
Act VII: Fallout [Cut to the remains of the Admin HQ, with the users sitting on makeshift chairs nearby.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]: '''...It has been a long hard day, my fellow users. We are just on the last days of a great war that pit brother against brother on BTFF. [He surveys the audience, where the remains of the user body are sitting.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]: '''And by indulging in this bloodshed, we left ourselves vulnerable to an attack by our creator... [He sighs, as he sees some YJ clones being behind bars nearby.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]:''' BTFF had fallen into its darkest hours. And only our union was able to stop all of this. [Nicholas, Bat and Brandon are noticeably some of the few sitting comfortably beside each other in the center, while most users are divided it seems.] '''[Nicholas]: '''Dank. '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]:''' We had many sacrifices. Many people lost their lives today. Good people. [Cut to Cat, a tired Reo, Sci and Rob sitting behind bars as if in a court trial.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]:''' The Great Ultra, who marched with his army... albeit with some misunderstandings, but he was the first victim who died fighting Duncan in his rampage. [Creep smiles, looking at the ground.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]: '''We will remember Echo, who took the bullet for his friends, and died to make sure the troll hordes never destroyed Chaturn. [Reo nods, and Sci keeps looking downwards.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]:''' We remember Aaron, who died a mysterious hero against Duncan, and he was the pioneer among us in combat. [Rob's eyes widen, and he turns to CaT, who is giving a knowing glare.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]:''' And finally, we will remember Toon, who died heroically fighting the troll hordes at Chaturn, leading the army. The Last Chatmod he was, the last Guardian of Chaturn, the last of the Admins to show what it takes. [Mig is holding Toon's extra hammer, and he sets it down, looking at it.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]:''' They have all done what they could. They were heroes. And now it is up to us, the New Admins, me, Mig, and Yopo, and whoever the fourth we decide to promote among us. We are going to be BTFF's leaders. It has been a long war, and a lot of us died. And we will honour that. [Cat has a worried look, as Sci murmurs to himself.] '''[Ulti, speaking into the podium]:''' The new Adminship bureacrats have decreed war criminals Cat, Sci, Reo, Rob Ahmad, as guilty of war crimes, use of weapons of mass destruction, and we sentence them to be banished to the Uncharted Lands. Let them live the last of their days, with their guilt. [The audience begins murmuring, with Shahzeb casting a worried look towards Sci. Dyten rolls his eyes, and silently walks off.] [Sci walks over silently to Ulti, and Ulti nods, giving him a microphone.] '''[Sci, into the microphone]:''' If the admins allow it, I'd like to say a word... [The audience murmurs again. Reo walks to the side, as Mig and Yopo prepare to take away the prisoners once they are done.] '''[Sci, into the microphone]:''' I realize now.. I realize how hard and painful this war was. And I know that... All Toon ever wanted was to bring peace, and now, all we can do is try to bring his wish to reality.. All of our fallen comrades, fell for this. Hard feelings were ever felt, but there isn't much we can do anymore.. And not particularly if we kept at out old ways.. I hereby announce the collapse of the Confederation of Scidra, and I denounce all practices, beliefs and tactics formerly used by the Scidra Confederation. [Shahzeb gasps, but then looks down at the ground. Dyten watches from the shadows.] '''[Sci, into the microphone]:''' I am the one who ended the Golden Age and brought the Age of Division. And now, I intend to end the Age of Division, but it is up to all of you, Admins, to bring the next Golden Age... to bring about.. '''the Age of Unity.''' ''Credits.'' Post-Credit Scene=